


Just Keep Breathing

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Series: Lashton to We The Kings [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, mention of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom





	Just Keep Breathing

_2am to tired to sleep._

_When what you wants not what you need._

_And these four walls don't feel like home._

_Remember that you're not alone._

It was very rare for Luke to consider talking to someone when he broke let alone go through with it and reach out to a friend. It was a usual reach for the cold bite of the unforgiving piece of metals he has hidden for days he broke. He grabbed his phone for once with a trembling hand an composed a message to his last contact. Short and simple 'Help me. I'm cracking.'

He didn't expect anything back, it was late people were sleeping. He nearly jumped out of his skin when it vibrated with a reply. "It's okay to break just don't suffer in silence. " Ashton's name sat at the top of the messages, it actually caused a heart aching smile to fall upon the boys face. "Do you think we could meet up and talk about this, just us?" The reply was quick.

"Of course just not when it's 2 in the morning, get some sleep now."


End file.
